1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to delivery and distribution means for air-entrained solid materials, and more particularly to a distribution manifold for selective delivery into one of any number of a plurality of delivery pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In plants for molding plastic materials, various kinds of molding machinery may be employed. One type is an extruder which uses pelletized plastic resin and forces it through an extrusion die to form a bubble. Another type of machine which may be found is an injection molding machine which forces resin into a die to form a solid part. With either an extruder or an injection molding machine, there must be some means for getting the resin to the machine. This has been accomplished in the past by employing vacuum systems connected to a railroad car, or a silo, and conveying the resin in an air flow from the silo to a hopper above the molding or extruding machine. Where various machines are to be supplied with resin from a single source, such as a silo, it is necessary to provide some means to distribute the material to the various machines. Some of the devices heretofore employed have been unsatisfactory for various reasons; difficulty in shutting off or turning on the material, and limitations on direction of distribution from a location, being two of the problems. The present invention is the result of efforts directed to overcoming such problems.